Star Wars: The Force in Arendelle
by Tyrone Weaver
Summary: This story is a work in progress, but it's a good one. Here's the synopsis: A Jedi master, his padawan, and his friend are stuck on Arendelle. Will the queen accept them or refuse them? Will she become a supporter of the Republic, or fall into the deceptive hands of the Separatists? Read more to find out!
1. Chapter 1

STAR WARS: The Force

In Arendelle Part I

 **Master Xian P.O.V.**

I am Xian Yahmanaka, Jedi Master. This my account of the journey.

After I rescued Obi from his rather 'unfortunate' predicament on Geonosis, I brought him back to Coruscant and went on towards Yavin IV. While flying my G9 Rigger freighter with my friends, Jedi Knight Hercules McCrae and Clone Capt. Gene, I felt a slight disturbance, but I brushed it off as nothing. I subsequently saw my HUD blinking red. Then seemingly out of nowhere, a Separatist battleship came out of hyperspace and launched six of its Vulture Droid Fighters. I had very little time to react, and consequently, the hull became rather damaged in the onslaught before I raised the shields. Quite startled at this, my copilot and I quickly punched in the coordinates for the nearest hyperspace lane. Just as we launched into a random hyperspace lane, auxiliary engines were hit and the ship jerked, knocking us all unconscious.

After what I am inclined to believe, hours of being in hyperspace, I was the first one awake. I looked at the HUD which read that there was a planet up ahead. I got out of my seat to wake up my friends.

 **Commander Hercules' P.O.V.**

When I woke up, we were still in hyperspace. I turned around to see Master Xian waking Captain Gene. Master Xian got back in his seat and told me there was a planet ahead where we could possibly refuel. When we were in orbital range, we exited hyperspace. The blue-white glare of hyperspace faded away. I could see the planet now. Its atmosphere was lighter than most of the planets I've seen, and had more sea than land. It reminded me of Antar 4 to be frank. We made the decision to land on the planet to find food and, possibly, fuel.

 **Master Xian's P.O.V.**

After we landed, I took an assessment of the damaged parts of the ship and established that we were hit in three places: the aux. engine, the booster thrusters, and the right side of the hull. The navigation module was also grazed, but fixable. I went inside to check on my fighter and E.C.S.S.'s (Experimentally Compressed Super Speeders). They were all just fine.

 **Capt. Gene's P.O.V.**

Greetings, Sir. Captain Gene reporting for debriefing.

 **Master Xian's P.O.V.**

We stayed in the ship that night, and the next day we were all hungry. We looked and looked for food, Hercules and I even searched via the Force, but we sensed nothing. So we cooked one crate of food rations. There were a lot so I wasn't too worried. We ate the crate empty. And we were satisfied.

 **Commander Hercules' P.O.V.**

The sun was going down and we were all pretty hungry. I looked in the cargo bay and found only two crates of food! _Wow, did we eat all that last night?_ I knew that wasn't true. I called Master Xian over to the cargo bay. "Pirates? Here? It couldn't be. Wait…. But, there are no natives. The area scan said so. " He said confused. I had no clue where they could have gone. Just then, Captain Gene called us over.

 **Captain Gene's P.O.V.**

I was so hungry, I could eat an Aiwha. Suddenly, I saw a small trail of smoke. Smoke means a bonfire, and a bonfire means people.


	2. Chapter 2

PART II

 **Darth Lasher's P.O.V.**

I am Darth Lasher, soon to be the Dark Lord of the Sith!

It had been years. Years since the accident. I was finally awake. And I vowed to take revenge on Master Yahmanaka for destroying my battleship! I immediately concentrating. The Light Side was here, I could sense it. But there was an essence here that was very familiar… XIAN!

 **Master Xian's P.O.V.**

When Captain Gene explained that there were sentient natives here, I was quite exultant, but also uneasy. After all, they obviously knew how to control fire. We decided to check it out. We took out the three speeders and opened them up. They expanded relatively rapidly on command. We locked the ship down, all except for the homing device, to which I had the receiver. We left the ship to check the site.

 **Commander Hercules P.O.V.**

As we neared the place, I saw that it wasn't a campsite, it was a village. And this village was under a flag I had never seen before. It had a navy blue top half, and a jade green bottom, and there was a golden crest in the middle. Very interesting, to say the least.

 **Master Xian's P.O.V.**

I now knew that I had to recalibrate the scanner - BIG TIME. But now I had a new opportunity to give a new planet a chance to join the Republic. When I entered the village, was surprised by the Light Side potential here. This village _was_ Force-sensitive! All my life I have never seen so much Force potential in one place, except for the Jedi Temple. It had never occurred to me that a planet could hold this much capacity, much less a village.


End file.
